Holiday
Production Episode: 46 Date: March 16, 1983 Time: 50:11 Musical Director: Ronnie Aldrich Vocals: The Ladybirds Choreography: Linda Finch Producer: Dennis Kirkland Director: Dennis Kirkland Writer: Benny Hill Episode * Quickies - 2 ** Barcland Bank * Monologue: The Gay Caballero * Quickies - 3 * Holiday * Quickie: Reading In Bed * Sit Up And Listen * Hill's Angels: Lady Godiva ** El Paso * Quickies - 2 * A Clown In Town * Quickie: Who's The Toughest * Tag: Saucy Boy Highlights * Holiday * Wild Wild West/Hill's Angels: Lady Godiva * A Clown In Town * Saucy Boy Cast * Benny Hill * Henry McGee * Bob Todd * Jack Wright * Louise English * Sue Upton - Hill's Angel (uncredited) * Kathy Staff * Jon Jon Keefe * Ken Sedd * Jenny Lee-Wright * Corrine Russell - Hill's Angel (uncredited) * Jane Leeves - Hill's Angel (uncredited) * Gilian Adams - Hill's Angel (uncredited) * Elfrida Ashworth - Hill's Angel (uncredited) * Jane Conaway - Hill's Angel (uncredited) * Lesley Woods - Hill's Angel (uncredited) * Cheryl Mortimer - Hill's Angel (uncredited) * Tracy Evans - Hill's Angel (uncredited) * Jane Conaway - Hill's Angel (uncredited) * Candy Davis - Hill's Angel (uncredited) Quotes * Henry McGee - "My doctor died last week. he was only twenty-nine." Bob Todd - "Twenty-nine? I wouldn't have much confidence in a doctor who died as young as that!" ---- * Signage - "Do not touch electrical appliances with wet hands - Till you have paid the bill." ---- * Woman #1 - "£50,000? My dad's a brain surgeon, and doesn't make that." Woman #2 - "Neither did my dad when he was a brain surgeon." ---- * Woman #2 - "He thinks the people in Crossroads are real... Like the ones in Coronation Street." ---- * Cliff Mitchelmore - "In all, Mr. Updike's holiday has cost £300. That's £100 for the holiday; £200 for the Osteopath." ---- * Cliff Mitchelmore - "For those of you with less to spend, there will be shootng and tooting, dancing and lancing, sailing and hailing, sledding in Redding and carting... in Farmborough." ---- * Angus McSpreading - "One good turn gets most of the petrol" ---- * Angus McSpreading - "Do unto others... then run." ---- * Angus McSpreading - "Ladies are like pianos. When they're not upright, they're grand." ---- * Angus McSpreading - "One who laughs when things go wrong has just found some he can blame it on." ---- * Wall Grafitti - "I have lost my virginity. - Have you still got the box it came in?" ---- * Wall Graffitti - "British prisons are the best in the world. - That's why they're always overbooked." ---- * Albert - "I've been to the dentist. Wisdom tooth." Man #1 - "They put one in?" ---- * Man #2 - "Does it still hurt?" Albert - "I don't know. The dentist has it." ---- * Albert - "How could he break his leg playing poker?" Man #1 - "He cheats." ---- * Albert - "You don't get ten years for disturbing the peace." Man #1 - "You do when the peace you're disturbing is the magistrate's wife!" ---- * Man #3 - "I took a bus, and it frightened the life out of me." Man #1 - "Why?" Man #3 - "I'd never driven a bus before." ---- * Man #1 - "Is that neat whiskey?" Man #3 - "No, it's diluted... With vodka." ---- * Woman #1 - "My brother is a mounted policeman." Man #1 - "They're stuffing them nowadays?" Trivia * This was the last episode for Corinne Russell and Linda Finch as choregrapher. It also meant the end of original material for Jackie Wright, who was in ill health. Benny would start filling him into future sketches using unused video footage. * For some reason, the Hill's Angels routine for this episode is called "Wild Wild West" in VHS and DVD packages while it features Corrine Russell stretched out on a car, people getting shot out near a phone booth and a gorilla as one of the citizens. * Selected sketches from this episode appear in the "Video Spotlight," "Video Follies" and "Home Video Drive In" VHS tapes from HBO Home Video. * The Mahala sketch (as well as the stock footage of a topless diver and side view of Corinne Russell's chest in the Holiday sketch) for this episode possibly pushed the boundaries of decency more than any other sketch in the series. After this episode, the episode toned down the sexuality and started to include children in family-oriented sketches. Sequence * Last Episode: Super-Teech * Next Episode: Scuttle-Vision ---- Category: Episodes Category:1983 Episodes